deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs Bass
Description ''Every good side has to have their dark opposite. In this Death Battle between dark colored counterparts, Symbiote will meet machine in a battle between an alien goo monster and a man made robot. Bass takes on Venom. Venom v Bass.png|RoadRollerDio '' Introduction Aqua: In a world of heroes and villains, there always ends up being a dark and evil counterpart to match up against least one of the planet's protectors. Octoling: And in the case of Spider-Man and Mega Man, these two are pretty much that. Eddie Brock, the original host of the Venom symbiote. Aqua: And Bass, Dr. Wily's defective rival to Mega Man. I'm Aqua and she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Venom Aqua: Edward Brock was a young kid who grew up in San Francisco. During his kiddie years, Eddie was abused by his drunkard father, who blamed his birth for the death of his wife. Octoling: And despite his mental torture, Eddie actually made something of himself, a major twist on the whole 'abused child' trope we see everywhere, in an eventually wasteful attempt to impress his father. Aqua: However, school wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows for little Eddie. He was bullied a lot by his classmates, which led into him trying to make friends by stealing their belongings, just so he could find them and recieve the benefit. Octoling: Not really the best way to make friends in school. Like our mom told us, all we have to do is be ourselves. Still, this wasn't what Eddie had in mind, and because of his constant stealing, Eddie eventually did it to his own family. Aqua: Stealing his dad's car and running over one of his neighbors, Eddie was beaten in order to plead not-guilty, which let him walk away perfectly fine. Too bad this landed his dad in a little spot of bankruptcy, further fracturing his relationship with his only family. Octoling: So why not become a successful journalist and make lots of money! Well, that's exactly what Eddie did... Aqua: Only for the new hero Spider-Man to come in and prove him wrong. With his big Sin-Eater story becoming nothing but a laughing stock that got the wrong man arrested, Eddie's successful life just stopped. His wife left him, his colleagues laughed at him and he was fired from the one job that he thought would be helpful in his life. Octoling: Don't feel sad though, because while contemplating suicide, Eddie came across the symbiote Klyntar. Having previously been worn by Deadpool, fracturing its psyche, Klyntar had seen the despair in Eddie's heart. So, after a brief run-in with Spider-Man, the symbiote bonded to Eddie, creating the most iconic Spidey villain to date. Aqua: Eddie Brock was no more. In his place, was Venom. Octoling: Oh boy, I love Venom. This guy soon came across the Spider himself, and immediately found himself at odds with the wall crawler. Being able to match Spidey in combat, Venom is one tough alien to beat. (TBC) Bass Pre-Fight Fight KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mega Man vs Spider-Man" themed Death Battles